Life
by Littleone11
Summary: Set the day after Some kind of Miracle. Something unexpected happens between Derek and Meredith.
1. Introduction

Author's note: Take place after right after "Some kind of Miracle".

"Life is unplanned and unexpected. You don't know what will happen today, tomorrow, or years from now. Anything can happen and within that minute that it does, that minute can change a person or persons life forever" – Meredith voice

The next day after the ferry accident and Meredith near drowning, Derek left her room to go to check up on some patients while she slept. That morning Dr. Bailey was going over the labs of her patients when she noticed that Meredith's hematocrit and RBC (Red Blood Cell) was low, however all the rest of her morning labs were normal. She looked in the direction of Meredith's room and saw Derek leaving, and thought that she could be. So she looked through that the past lab results and found what she was looking for and said to herself, "She wasn't before, but she is now." Dr. Bailey closed her charts and put all of the charts back in the rack, except for Meredith's and headed towards Meredith's room.

TBC… (I know that it is short I promise that the next part will be longer and besides this is just the introduction. Please tell me what you think?)


	2. She finds out

Dr. Bailey, holding her chart, walks into Meredith's hospital room. She gently woke her up and said "Meredith, your hemocrit and RBC's just slightly low"

"Well that could mean anything, like me almost dying"

"No, I found out what it is from. When you were admitted one of the labs that was done was a pregnancy test and it cam out positive."

"No that can't be true, I haven't been nausea. I have been stressed over my mom and a few other things"

"I might have just been too stressed to even be nauseas. I am going to have Addison get an ultrasound to see how far along you are."

"The accident might have effected the baby didn't it?" Meredith knew that Addison specialized in high-risk pregnancies.

"We probably won't know until farther on in your pregnancy or until after the baby is born. Well I should let you rest. I'll check back on you later."

"Thank you Dr. Bailey."

After Dr. Bailey left, Meredith thought about what she had told her. She was pregnant. She put her had on her stomach. "McBaby" that is what he/she is going to be called by Christina. That brought her to Derek, how was she going to tell Derek. She know that he would be happy and excided to have a baby. However, she didn't know if she was ready to have a baby. She was intern. She didn't know many interns that have children or that have them during their internship.

"I guess Derek and I are going to have a baby"

TBC…(Please let me know what you think so far.)


	3. Addison & Derek find out

Sorry that it took too long, I written this part a few days ago and I have been trying to submit it and I been have problems uploading the past few days. And it just finally uploaded. I'm so happy. Hope you like this.

After Dr. Bailey left Meredith's room she went to the nurse's station and paged Addison. Addison had just finished up morning rounds in the NICU when she heard her pager go off and when to the nurses stations outside of Meredith's room in ICU. "You page Miranda," she said coming up to her.

"Yes lets go into the conference room to talk"

"Okay" Addison and Dr. Bailey went into the conference room that was a few doors down from Meredith's room.

After entering the room Dr. Bailey closes the door. "Meredith is pregnant." Handing her chart to Addison.

"What?" Addison said taking the charting

"I don't know how this near drowning will effect the baby or the many rounds of ACLS drugs that we gave to Meredith to bring her back"

"Well there is know way of knowing for a months or years after the baby is born"

"That is what I told Meredith"

"Doesn't Derek know?" She knew that this was one thing that Derek wanted that they never had.

"No he left to go and check on he own patients before I told Meredith."

"Oh. I schedule to do a ultrasound to see how far along she is. And then in the fourth or fifth month I'll get an amino to see if that shows anything."

"Sounds good."

They left the conference room, Dr. Bailey went to get prepared for a surgery and Addison when to check on her Jane Doe from the ferry accident and schedule Meredith's ultrasound.

Derek finished checking in on all of his patients and rescheduled all of his surgeries that were schedule for today, for tomorrow or to another neurosurgical resident. That way he could be with Meredith. He went back to her room, when he got there she was asleep. He pulled the bedside chair next to the bed and sat down and took hold of her hand. Meredith work about 30 minutes later.

"Hey" – Derek

"Dr. Bailey told me that I'm pregnant"

TBC…(Please review. Reviews give me insperation to write. Specially good reviews.)


	4. Ultrasound

"You're what?"

"We're pregnant"

"Really?" Derek said smiling

"Yes…" but before she could finish her sentence Derek was hugging her. He then pulled away and had this serious look on his face. "You had a near drowning. Did that have…" It was Meredith turn to interrupt him.

"Bailey doesn't know. And she said that she was going to have Addison schedule an ultrasound."

"Has she been in to see you?"

"I don't think so. However she been busy with her Jane Doe."

"Yeah, I know." Derek sat down next to her on the bed.

"I'm sure she will be in as soon as she can."

"Yeah" Meredith said and then yawned.

"Why do you get some sleep? I promise to wake you up when she gets here," Derek said while rubbing her arm.

All Meredith did was node and closed her eyes. Derek continued to rub her arm, while he thought about what he just learned, he was going to be a father. He has always wanted children. Even while he was with Addison, however, he had trouble seeing Addison and him having children together. That was one of the things that he loved about Meredith, is that he could see them having children and spending the rest of their life together. Derek then put his hand on Meredith's stomach; he was happy, but worried. He know how long she had be down, how long it took to bring her back, and not to mention the amount of ACLS drugs that she had been given. He then said a small prayer for their child. Praying that with all the life saving measures that they used, that their child would be healthy.

About an hour later, Derek was still sitting next to her rubbing her arm and watching her sleep. Addison then came into the room with the ultrasound machine.

"Hey Derek." She rolled the machine next to Meredith hospital bed while Derek carefully woke her up.

"Meredith" Rubbing her cheek. "You need to wake up" she slowly awoke. "Addison is here to do the ultrasound."

All she did was nod; she was too tired for anything else. She then looked over at Addison.

"So are you ready to see this baby." – Addison

"Ready as I'll ever be" – Meredith

Derek helped Addison left Meredith's gown to expose only her stomach. Addison turned on the machine and then picked up the transducer gel. And right before putting some gel on Meredith stomach, she warned her that it was going to be cold.

"Woe, ok next time I need to use transducer gel on any patients, I'm telling them that's it's not just a little cold, it's really cold." – Meredith

"Is it really that cold?" Addison asked while getting the machine setup for an abdominal ultrasound.

When everything was setup Addison put some more gel on the end of the transducer and then put the transducer on Meredith's stomach. "Okay"

Meredith and Derek watched the screen intently while Addison moved the transducer on Meredith stomach.

"Okay, there's the baby." Moved the screen so that they could see and then pointing to the screen. "There's the heart beat and it looks like you are about 15 weeks pregnant."

"What?" Derek and Meredith said at the same time and then looked at each other.

After taking some measurements of the baby and printing out some pictures, Addison then said, "Well everything looks good. No problems that I can see on here. However, in about a month I would like to get an amino. So that we can look at the baby more fully."

After she was done she saved the ultrasound to the machine so that it could be put onto a CD. She shutdown the machine and then wiped off the excess transducer gel off of Meredith's stomach.

Meredith pulled her gown back down and Derek pulled the covers back up. "So everything's okay. What about all the ACLS drugs that Dr. Bailey gave me?"

"Well from what I saw on the ultrasound the baby looks like a healthy 15 week old fetus. As for if you are asking whether or not the baby is going to have any problems or be delayed, I won't be able to see until the amino and/or until maybe even years after the baby is born. As you know there has not been much studies done on ACLS drugs in pregnant women and the effect that the combination of drugs has on the fetus. However, because you are farther along, that might be a good thing because almost everything is already formed."

"So what are so saying that is no way of knowing right now" – Meredith

"What am saying is that from this ultrasound you have a healthy 15 week old fetus. And that is all that I want you to think about right now" – Addison

"Okay" – Meredith

"Thanks" – Derek

"If you need me just call" – Addison

After Addison left with the ultrasound machine, Meredith said, "I can't believe that I'm 15 weeks"

"Well you have been under a lot of stress with your mom and it can mask pregnancy" – Derek

"I know, it is just so hard to believe. But I am happy" – Meredith

"Me, too" Derek smiled and Sat down in bed with Meredith. "Me, too." The two then fell asleep.

TBC…(Please Review)


	5. 1st Day Back at Work

**Caution**: I did put in here some information that I saw on Thursday, march 15th episode, however, I reworded it. And the information that I used doesn't pertain to this fan fiction. It is just some nonimportant that I thought would work in this fan fiction. So this idea about where Meredith's mom is and what happened to her, doesn't belong to me, it belongs to ABC and whoever else has owns rights to the show.

After about a week in the hospital Meredith was released, she returned to work much against Derek's wishes. He would of like her to relax at home for a few days before returning to work. However she wanted to go back to work and get on with the rest of their lives. During the week after she found out that she was pregnant, she started actually feeling pregnant, experiencing nausea and some vomiting. She figured that now that the stress of her mother was off of her, she could finally relax and act like any normal pregnant women.

Derek insisted that he drive them to work, even if he had to drive her car because Meredith & Issie car pool. Meredith was up front in the passengers sit and Issie was in the back.

"Are you sure that you are ok to go back to work because I…" Meredith cut Derek off. " I'm fine. I'm just starting my second trimester. And yeah ok my nausea isn't gone but I haven't thrown up in two days. I'll be fine. I want to go back to work. I need to go back to work."

"I just don't want you to work to hard and over stressing yourself."

"I'm fine. Issie will you tell him I'm fine." Meredith turns and looked and Issie, she was about to tell Derek, however Derek said, "I just worried about the sake of you and our baby"

Issie then looked out the window and saw Seattle Grace pass by, "Ah guys, I thought that we were going to work. We could go some place else if you want, however if you could just drop me off at work."

"What?" Meredith turned to look at her in the back and Derek look at her in the rear view mirror.

"We just passed the hospital" – Issie

"Oh." Derek said and went around the block to turn around and went to the hospital.

Right before Issie and Meredith went into the locker room, Derek pulled Meredith aside, while Issie just went in. "I mean it I want you to be careful, no be around x-rays or anyone with CMV. Okay?"

"I'm sure Bailey is not going to put me while anyone that has that or needs an x-ray. Now I got to go or I'm going to be late."

Meredith turned to go into the locker room, when Derek pulled her back to him and kissed her. After the kiss he said, "be careful" and then he let go of her so that she could go into the locker room, but before she opened the door she turned and said, "I promise"

When she went entered the locker room, George and Christine both asked how she was doing and why she was back so soon, but before she could answer them Dr. Bailey came into the locker room to hand out assignments. "Yang you're with Dr. Burke, O'Malley you're with Shepard, Steven's clinic, and Grey and Karev you're with Dr. Montgomery. Grey I would've put you on scut, lighten your work load, OB will be a better place for you right now."

"I can handle it"

"I know you can that is why I asked Dr. Montgomery to kept your work load light for a few days."

"What, no I can handle a full work load"

"Grey, your mother just die and you and you baby almost joined her, and plus your 16 weeks pregnant. So Dr. Montgomery will decide how much you can handle."

"Fine"

Dr. Bailey left to go see her own patients, while her interns went to their assignments.

"Come on, I teach you the in's and out's of OB" – Alex

"Thanks" was all she said as Alex and her went to find Dr. Montgomery.

They found Dr. Montgomery at the desk looking up labs for her patients. She looked up and they where coming towards her. "There are my interns. Karev why don't you go and check on our Jane Doe"

"Sure"

When he was gone Addison then asked Meredith "How are you feeling?"

"Good, I haven't thrown up in two days, however I still nausea most of the time."

"Okay, no other problems?"

"Nope."

"Good. Well that I going to have you follow me today. And here is our first patient." As they walk into a patient room. "She is a 28 year old at 30 weeks along with her second baby. And around 2 am this morning went into labor. We were able to stop the labor. So now she is going for a stress test today and with that we will decide whether or out to put her on bedrest."

They went around and saw eight patients before they went to lunch. After lunch Meredith was going with the 28 year old to have the stress test. Meredith and Alex where eating lunch when Christina join them.

"So you didn't answer my question earlier." – Christina

"I'm fine. She is cremated in an urn in the back of my closet. And I am little nauseas, but I'm fine."

Issie and George to sit down in the middle of the conversion. George asks, "What is in the back of your closet?"

"My mom I had her cremated and now she is in an urn in the back of my closet." – Meredith

Everyone continued talking and finished their lunch. After words they all went their separate ways.

Meredith pick up the 28 year old and took her for a stress test and in the middle of the test the baby's heart rate started dropping. So, they stopped the test and Meredith put her on bedrest for the rest of her pregnancy.

After getting the patient back in her room and writing orders to put her on bedrest for the rest of her pregnancy. She found Dr. Montgomery and together they saw the rest of their patients before it was time to go home. After going off from work she went up to the surgery floor and found Derek, he was finishing up writing the last of his orders for the night.

"So how was your first day back?" – Derek

"Busy, but Addison didn't over work me."

"No, I don't think she will ever overload you, while you're pregnant."

"So what you're saying is that if I wasn't pregnant and/or just getting back, she would overload me."

"She might."

"Oh great that's encouraging"

"Okay enough of this, let's just go home."

"Okay, fine"

TBC…(Please Review)


	6. Izzie secret

3 weeks later

Meredith and Izzie are in the kitchen talking and eating one of Izzie's chocolate cakes.

"You know I really do love this cake"

"I know"

Meredith got up from the table to get something to drink and as soon as she got up she felt light headed and dizzy. Izzie quickly stood up and helped her steady herself "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I think so I got a little dizzy"

Izzie helped Meredith sit back down "let me get you some water" While she was getting the water she said "the same thing happened to me when I was pregnant and my doctor said that it was from not getting enough sleep" Meredith had been listening to Izzie until she said that she was pregnant before. "You were pregnant?"

"Yeah in high school"

"What happened?"

"I gave her up for adoption. I chose an open adoption that way I can see her grow up."

Why haven't you said anything to anyone?"

"I don't know. At first it was so that I could have a career. If People know that I had a child I probably wouldn't have gotten into med school"

"Wow I had know idea. So you see her."

"Yeah the last time was right before I started at Seattle Grace. The couple that adopted her is wonderful. They know that I'm we are busy interns so they send me pictures of her."

"Wow, it is just so hard to believe."

"Meredith do you mind if you kept what I just told you between us"

"Sure, I understand." For years she know what it was like to keep something so personal inside you.

The next morning 

Izzie was getting a ride into work with Meredith and Derek. They just arrived at Seattle Grace and were getting out of the car.

"Meredith, all that I am saying is to slow down some, just until the baby is born."

"Derek no, I'm fine and I am really fine."

"You are already starting to feel lightheaded and dizzy…"

"Izzie you told him" turned to look at Izzie, who was walking behind them.

"What? He asked how you were feeling last night."

Meredith turned back to Derek when he said, "I was worried, I didn't get to see you before you came to bed."

"Fine, but I'm not slowing down." With that she walked into Seattle Grace Leaving Derek and Izzie at the entrance. Izzie just smiled and said, "Her mind is made up and you know that when her mind is made up, you can't change it."

"I know."

Izzie and Derek entered Seattle Grace and both went their separate ways.


	7. Aneurysm, Movement, and Amino

Meredith is now 4 months pregnant and today her and Derek had an appointment for an amino with Addison. However, before their appointment, Derek and her were in surgery clipping an aneurysm before it blow. Meredith had just clapped one side of the aneurysm when she said, "Woah." And had a surprise look on her face. Derek then said, "Something wrong, Dr. Grey," has he was putting the other clap on the other side of the aneurysm.

"The baby just moved," she said while the OR nurse handed her the instrument that cuts and cauterizes.

"What" Derek turns and looked at Meredith, while holding the two claps.

"Dr. Shepard, we can talk about this later, we need to get back to clipping this aneurysm."

"Oh yeah, your right" Derek said as Meredith smiled under her mask and began cutting and cauterizing.

After they finished surgery and were degowning, Derek said, "you actually felt the baby move."

"Yes" Meredith said smiling.

"What did it feel like?"

"Like butterflies" Meredith said while they were walking to the family waiting room area to inform the patient's family, what happened and when they can go see him.

"What?" Derek said, not really understanding what she meant. However before Meredith could answer his question they reach the patient's family.

Derek and Meredith went up to the patient's wife and Derek said, "everything went very well, we were able to remove the aneurysm and he is currently in recovery. Someone from recovery will come and get you when he wakes up, which should be in a couple of hours."

"Thank you. How long will he here in the hospital?" Asked the patient's wife

"Well that depends on him and how he progresses. We just going to have wait and see when he wakes up" said Derek.

"Thank you again, Dr. Shepard"

Has they walked away Meredith asked if he was ready for their appointment. He said, why the appointment isn't until 11."

"Ah Derek, it's 10:30." Meredith said.

He had lost track of time between the surgery and what Meredith had said in surgery, "I guess so"

So they get into the elevator and went to the 3rd floor, to L & D.

Addison came into the exam room. The L & D nurse already had everything set up in the room. "So are you to ready?"

"I guess so," Said Meredith taking a deep breath.

"Good, just try to relax. Now after this is over I want you Derek to take her home (looking at Derek then turned to look at Meredith) because we want the small hole that I'm about to make to close on its own and to do that you need to go home and be on bedrest for the rest of the day."

"That will make you happy won't it" Meredith said to Derek then Addison give her a questioning look. "He want me to take time off and not work so much until the baby is born."

"That might not be a bad idea, however, we will see how the test result come back with and I also in a few weeks want to do a stress test to see how the baby is handling all the stress that you are putting on your baby."

"Okay fine" Meredith reluctantly agreed. She just didn't see that she needed all these tests she was fine. She could see the amino but a stress test.

"Okay lets get started" Addison said, has she started up the ultrasound machine. "There's the baby. Okay now I'm going to get some ammonic fluid." The nurse hands her the needle and syringe. Addison draws up about 15 cc (1/2 an oz.) and then removes the needle and puts a piece of gauze and tape over the puncture site, "Okay now get dress and go home and relax. And if you have any problems call me."

"I will, I promise." Derek went outside the room to talk to Addison, while Meredith got dressed.

"So do you think the idea of her slowing down and now working is a good idea?"

"Well it might be good, however, most women especially in the second trimester feel that they can do anything, and they usually do. But it is eventually up to her and how she feels if she feels that she needs to take time off or slow down then, hopefully, she will."

"Hopefully?"

"Most women do, but you know Meredith."

"She might not."

All Addison did was nod her head, then the exam room door that they had been in opened.

"Okay I'm ready to go." Derek help her put on her coat. They both said bye to Addison and left. They stopped by a local favorite restaurant and ordered to go and went home. They ate when they got home then Derek left to go back to Seattle Grace because he had a spinal rod placement surgery with Dr. Torres at 1600 (4 pm).

TBC…


	8. New Interns

Disclaimer: I don't own anything having to do with Grey's Anatomy. Also The Rules are Dr. Bailey's rules and Meredith is using them.

Author's Note: George passed the exam and left to go to another hospital.

It had been a week since they had done the amino. Meredith wasn't really that worried and she didn't know why. She thought that she should be worried. She knew all about the ACLS drugs and the complications that they can cause, but she had a feeling that she know even without knowing the results of the amino that the baby was fine. However, Derek on that other hand was different story, for the last two days he had ask Addison if the test results had come back yet about ten times a day. And every time he asked she told him no.

They were walking into the hospital from the car when Derek asked, "Why aren't you worried about the test result could say?"

"I'm just not."

"Why?"

"It's just a feeling that I have, that our baby is going to be healthy."

"Oh, so you aren't worried at all?"

"Nope."

"While, I am."

"Derek, I'm fine and so is the baby. Now I need to go and get changed so that I can meet my new interns."

"Oh, yeah big day. You get your own set of graveling surgical interns."

"Ah, I never graveled."

All he did was smile has he turned and walked away.

After getting changed. Christina, Meredith, and Izzie were waiting outside the interns locker-room for their interns.

Izzie took a sip of her coffee and said, "I can't believe we get interns already. We just got done being interns ourselves."

"I just hope mine know what they are doing"

Meredith was about to say something, but Dr. Bailey came up to them and said, "Of course they won't know what they are doing that's why you are here to teach them."

They called out Dr. Bailey's group, and before she left with her new group of interns, she smiled back and them and said, "Good luck" and turned back around and started in on her rules.

Meredith's group was next she knew that 1st year residents only got three interns. She wasn't going to enjoy the next 48 hours. It had been awhile since the last 48 hour shift that she had done and plus the last one that she had she wasn't pregnant.

The three interns came out, two girls and a guy, of the locker room. All three of them slowly walked up to where Meredith was standing. Meredith said, "Good morning, grab a pager and a book and follow me. I have 5 rules, memorize them. Rule number one don't suck up, I'm pregnant and I'll get very angry very quickly. The book is your trauma protocols and in the back is your list of phone numbers, know your trauma protocols. Where was I with the rules?" One of the girls spoke up, "You just did one rule."

"Thank you. What's your name?"

"Kate Mosley"

"Thank you, Kate. Number two you will answer every page at a run. All three of you are intern which means you are grunts and at the bottom of the surgical food chain. What you are going to be doing most of the time is run labs, write patient orders and work every second night until you drop and you won't complain. Every intern does it, even I did it." They walked to the on-call room and open the door. "This is the on-call room. Sleep where you can, when you can. Number three if I'm sleeping don't wake me unless your patient is dying, I'm pregnant I need my sleep." Closing the door and continued walking through the hospital. "And that leads me to number four your patient better not be died when I get there. You would have killed some and woke me up for no reason. And the last rule is that when I move you move. Any questions?" All three shook their heads no.

"Ok then let's get started."

About six hours later Christina, Meredith, and Izzie where eating lunch together. "I hate my interns" Christina said.

"Why" Meredith said while Izzie looked up at her wondering the same thing.

"One of them asked when they could go into surgery. Even before I could get to the rules."

"Mine aren't too bad" Meredith replied.

"I like my three." Izzie said.

"You like everyone, no matter who they are," Christina told her.

"That's not true" Christina replied.

"I just don't know how I'm going to handle my three."

"I miss George" Izzie said.

Just then Addison came up to the three of them and said, "Meredith your results are back. Whenever you and Derek want to come in just let me know."

"Thanks Addison"

"Test results from what?" Christina asked Meredith.

"The amino that I had done about a week ago" Meredith said, "Which I should go and find Derek and let him know. See you guys later."

"Bye"

"See yeah"

Meredith went to the surgical floor and first checked his office, no such luck. Then she went to the surgical board to see if he was in surgery, and he was and wouldn't be done for another hour. So she left a note when the surgical secretary to have him page her as soon he could and then went to find her interns.

TBC...(Please Review. Sorry it took so long.)


	9. Amino Results

Disclaimer: I don't own anything having to do with Grey's Anatomy.

Author's Note: The results terms came from HealthAtoZ dot com. Chromosome mapping karyogram is a picture of the chromosomes lined up.

Ch. 9 (Amino Results)

Meredith and Derek were sitting in Addison's office waiting. "So you aren't nervous at all about what could be said in just a few minutes."

"No I'm not. It's feeling that I have."

"How can you not be?"

"It's a feeling" Just after Meredith had answered him Addison came in and sat down at her desk.

"Meredith how are you feeling?"

"Fine"

"Good, well I have the results back and everything came back on with normal ranges."

"You're sure?" Derek asked.

"Yes the baby has normal chromosomes" she opened the file, and then found what she was looking for, and then looked at them and asked, "Do you two want to know the baby's sex?" She knew that the minute that she handed them the chromosome mapping karyogram they would know exactly what the sex of the baby is.

They both looked at each other and Meredith said, "It might help with picking a name and getting baby stuff."

"That's true."

"Yes we want to know." Derek answered.

"You are having a girl." She said while she handed them a copy of the chromosome mapping karyogram.

"What about any signs of neural tube defects?"

"No none. The alpha-fetoprotein came back within normal limits."

"See I told you that she was fine." Meredith said to Derek.

"Now as both of you know that we can't test for everything, but from the looks of these tests it looks like you have a healthy baby girl."

"Thanks, Addison." Meredith said and then carefully stood up and said, "Now I need to get back to work before my interns do something trouble." After that she left leaving Derek still in Addison's office.

"Are you sure that everything is fine?"

"Yes I am."

"She had numerous amounts of rounds of ACLS drugs and she wasn't breathing on her own for some time and you are saying that the baby survived and has no effects of the ACLS drugs."

"Yes that is what I am saying. I was there for most of the rounds of ACLS and there is not much research out there on the effects that ACLS drugs have on a developing fetus."

"I know" he said looking down at the chromosome mapping karyogram that she had given them earlier.

"Derek, look at me" Derek looked up at her and she continued, "Your daughter and Meredith are well and has of right now I don't see any reason why she wouldn't carry to term."

"Thanks, Addison" He handed the chromosome mapping karyogram back to her, but she said, "You can keep it, it's a copy."

"Thanks" with that he left and went back to work.

After Derek left her office she looked at the ultrasound picture that they took about a week ago while they did the amino, she smiled. She knew that he had always wanted to have children. When they were married she could always see him with children. But she had a hard time picturing herself with children, as a mom. And that maybe one of the many reasons why their marriage did not work out. They had wanted different things out of life. She always knew that he would make a good father and now he is going to get that chance.

TBC…(Sorry that it is short. Please Review.)


	10. Last Day

Ch. 10 (Last Day)

It was her last day of work, her last day of work before starting her maturity leave. She knew that she was cutting it close. Derek had told her many, many times that she needed to go on maturity leave and start getting everything really for their little girl. But she didn't see way she started getting the room ready at her house, when in a few months the house they have been building would be really and they would just have to start all over again. She would much rather set up their daughter's room once and at the home that they are going to raise her in. It was not like they didn't have a crib, clothes, and everything else that they needed, they did. She just didn't want to do her room twice.

"So are you ready for your last day of work?" – Derek

"No, I want to keep working, but I can't walk as fast a used to. And the baby is due in a few weeks. And the chef said that I have to go on maturity leave."

"I told you that I would help cover your patients and your interns."

"I know and I really appreciate you helping me out, even watching over my interns so that I can take a nap during the day."

Meredith went to the locker room, put her belongings away and change her clothes. "What am I going to do when you are maturity leave?" Christina asked as they were walking out of the locker room to meet up with their interns.

"What do you mean?"

"You're are going to be at home preparing to give birth and after the baby is born, parenting the baby. Who is going to be my person? Who am I going to talk to and complain to when my interns bug the crap out of me?"

"Well there is always Alex or Izzie."

"They won't understand me, especially Alex."

"You know I am coming back to work after the baby is born. We already have her signed up for the daycare here. I am only going to be gone for about six weeks."

"That's too long, for me to hold stuff in."

"You know I will be home and you can always just call me went you want or need to vent."

"Yeah good idea, then I don't have to try to talk to Izzie or Alex."

They went their separate ways with their interns. Meredith assigned two of her interns with attendings and kept one with her on her neuro cases. The day wasn't too bad, most of her cases Derek was working with her so it would be easy to slip away and take a nap in the on call room and she wouldn't have to worry too much. And when she goes on maturity leave Derek can just take over her patients. However, most of the day her back had been bothering her, and sitting down didn't help like it usually did.

Derek and Meredith both had about an hour left of their shift and were currently in the elevator headed up to the surgical floor, when Meredith grab on to Derek with her left hand and onto the hand rale of the elevator, "Oh God," as a sharp pain went through her abdomen. "Meredith?" Then she felt a small trickle of flood went down her legs.

She looked up at Derek, "I think my water just broke."

"Are you sure?" He asked putting a hand on her stomach and the other on her back.

"I don't know…I have never been in labor before, I just felt a sharp pain and then some liquid run down my legs."

"Okay, okay. We just go to L & D and have Addison see."

She took a deep breath and nodded. She was still uncomfortable and still having some pain but not as much as she was a few moments ago.

Addison was in her office, going over charts and writing in orders for the night, when the door to her office opened and Derek and Meredith came though. "Meredith thinks that her water just broke."

She got up from her desk; "Ok let's go have a look" Bring her to an exam room. Meredith and Addison went into an exam room while Derek stayed in Addison's office. About ten minutes later Addison came back through her office door. "Meredith is on her way to an L & D room."

"What? Addison she is only 34 weeks."

"She's full term."

Derek took a deep breath, "What room?"

"4322"

"Thanks"

"I'll be there soon to check on her" She said as Derek left her office.

Derek entered Meredith's room, just has the nurse was finishing setting up the equipment to monitor both Meredith and the baby. He smiled and walked up to her, "So we need to talk about names."

"We were going to be working on that while I was on maternity leave."

"Yeah I don't think that that is going to happen"

She smiled, "I guess not."

"What about Ellis Grey?"

"My mother?"

He laughed a little, "No, for a name, Ellis Grey Shepherd."

"I like that" She said before a sharp contraction rolled through her abdomen. She grabbed his hand and squeezed it hard. The good thing about it is that the pain didn't last long. After the contraction ended, "I want an epidural, now"

After about a half an hour and five or six contractions later, Dr. Evans, the anesthesiologist, came into the room. "Hello, I'm Dr. Evans and …" He looked up and saw Derek and Meredith. "Oh, I knew the name looked familiar."

"Hi Steve." They both said, however Meredith said it through a contraction.

"So are you ready for an epidural, Dr. Grey?"

"Yes."

"Okay then I'm going to need you to sit up, with your back to me."

Meredith nodded and Derek help her sit up and daggle her legs on the opposite side that Dr. Evans was on. As soon as Dr. Evans draped the sterile field drape on Meredith back, Meredith had another contraction, "ahhh god"

"I haven't even started with the local yet"

"NO…it's just another contraction…aahhhh…please hurry"

"Meredith, just breathe" Meredith just breathed through the contractions as Dr. Evans finished up with her epidural and taped the line to her the back of her shoulder. "okay there you go" She had already started to feel your legs getting heavy and a little numb. She was trying to lift her legs back up onto the bed but she couldn't, she looked up at Derek, "Can you help me get back into bed."

"Yeah" Derek helped her lift her legs and turned her back around in bed. After she was settled back into bed, "How do you feel now?"

She smiled, "Better, but tired." She said and yawned.

"Why don't you get some sleep? You worked all day and now you need to deliver a baby later, you're going to need your rest."

All she did was nod and close her eyes and went to sleep. Has she slept Derek kept an eye on all the different monitors and machines that Meredith was hooked up to. But the one that he looked more at was watching both Meredith's and the baby's heart beat. Even though he was a neurosurgeon he still know some things about OB. He was married to an ob-gyn/surgeon for years. And even though OB was not his specialty he knows what should and should not be happening. He would keep an eye on their daughter's heart beat, making sure that it stayed above 140 bpm (beats per minute). And he would also which the heart beat while she had a contraction. It only dropped a couple of beats during a contraction, and would increase the couple beats that it dropped when the contraction was over, the heart beat would always be about 154 to 160 bpm, which is within normal range for unborn infant.

After about two hours of watching, listening to the monitors and Meredith sleep. The nurse came in to check to see how far Meredith is dilated. Derek gently awoke Meredith and the nurse told her what she needed to do. She checked her cervix and she was only at about six centimeters dilated and about 70 effaced. After the nurse left Meredith went right back to sleep and Derek went back to watching the monitors.

Another two hours had passed before Addison came in, Meredith was still asleep. Derek woke Meredith up again so that Addison can check her. While Addison was checking her cervix, she said, "You're a ten centimeter's and about fully effaced." That woke Meredith up completely. "I'm what?"

Addison called in the nurse and got everything set up for delivery. "I hope you two are ready." After getting everything setup, Derek helped Meredith sit up more. "Okay Meredith, I going to lower the dose on your epidural so that you will feel the contractions so you know when to push."

"You're going to what. No I don't want to feel the contraction that is why I got the dam epidural in the first place, so I won't have to feel the contractions."

"Well you are going to have to feel some to push the baby out."

"Fine."

Addison lowered the dose of her epidural. "Ok Meredith when you feel some pressure I want you to take a deep breath, hold it and push to the count of ten. And then quickly take another breath and do the same thing."

After to about 3 or 4 rounds of counting to ten, along with Meredith pushing, "Meredith your doing great the head is almost out." After her head was delivered, "Ok the head is out." Meredith laid back and rested a minute. "Rest for a minute. But good news the hard part is over." She said as she was suctioning out the baby nose and mouth some. "ok Meredith I want you to do the same as before, slow gentle pushes." After about three small pushes she was completely out and Addison laid her on the blanket that the nurse had put on Meredith's stomach. She clamped the cord twice and looked at Derek, "You want to cut the cord, Dad" Derek smiled and Addison hand him the scissors. She normally would have to tell most new dad's where to cut. But he knew where to cut, Addison wished all her patients and their husbands/partners had medical training it would make her job a lot easier.

Derek went with the nurse to clean up the baby, weigh and give the baby it first check up, while Addison finished up with Meredith. After about two hours, Meredith was starting to wonder what was taking so long. She was only about six maybe seven pounds, Meredith guessed from the way she felt when Addison put her on her stomach. She knew it doesn't take very long to do a newborn assessment on a newborn, ok maybe an half an hour, that is if everything to good. And then that got her thinking, what if they found something wrong when they where examing her. Just then the door to her room openned and Derek was pushing in a small bassinet. All her fears and worrying that she had been doing for the past few minutes were completely gone. Derek picked up the awake infant from the bassinet and handed her to Meredith. "She perfect" Meredith said unwrapping her from her blanket and make sure for herself that everything was ok. "oh yeah. I made sure. I had one of the NICU Doc's come to examine her, a pediatrian, Addison and Dr. Bailey, and myself."

"No wonder it took so long. I was wondering if I was going to get to see her at all during the awake and alert phase."

"That's why Addison told Dr. Bailey and I to do a quick exam."

"Thank you"

After about 20 minutes little Ellis Grey Shepherd fell asleep in her Mom's arms.

The End


End file.
